


[Podfic] Salt and Iron

by piades (RabbitPie)



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mild torture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Road Trips, nebulously set in season 8, non-PP compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPie/pseuds/piades
Summary: “Yeah, I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you got the jump on me with a plain old crowbar and a condiment.”A podfic of Salt and Iron by anthrop.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	[Podfic] Salt and Iron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Salt and Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/848222) by [anthrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrop/pseuds/anthrop). 



> So I'm a bit fast at the beginning of this podfic because I was SO FREAKING EXCITED about it but I do slow down in the actual fic. Promise. ^^

### Streaming:

### Link to Mp3:

[Salt and Iron.mp3](https://ia801409.us.archive.org/29/items/saltandiron/saltandiron.mp3) (Right click/long press to save) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a look at this podfic, and send me or the original creator a message if you liked it!
> 
> oh and yeah, if I missed something in editing, please let me know!


End file.
